


Способ выживания

by Boread



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вселенная IDW G1.Война за Землю проиграна, и основные силы десептиконов покинули планету. На Земле остались только разрозненные части, вынужденные скрываться от автоботов и выживать любыми методами.Остатки бригады боевиконов нанялись на службу Северной Кореи, согласившись выполнять задания её лидера за так необходимый им энергон. Однако, несмотря на потери, их собственный способ выживания всё так же остаётся в силе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: 9-й - 10-й выпуски "Ongoing".

Это была их третья ночёвка в запасном ангаре. Третий орбитальный цикл — “день”, как называли его белковые жители планеты, — как они нанялись к тем, кого не считали за существ, достойных распоряжаться своей судьбой и своей планетой.  
И сейчас они отмечали отнюдь не ту маленькую победу, которую так рад был заполучить этот низенький белковый с маленькими узкими окулярами, приказав им уничтожить какое-то невзрачное поселение. Они отмечали первый мегацикл своей новой жизни — той, где был энергон, которым можно было наполнить засохшие баки, крытый отсек, где не было вездесущих воды и грязи, и компания, в которой можно было не волноваться за свою спину и задний сегмент. Первый мегацикл жизни, в которой было то, что люди называли “уверенностью в завтрашнем дне”.  
**  
“Тун-тун-тун-тун, — мерно постукивало рядом. – Тун-тун-тун…”  
Вертолёт выпал из сонной задумчивости, в которую его вогнал четвёртый по счёту энергонный куб, и ухмыльнулся, покосившись на товарища по команде. Броул, примостившийся на “лесенке” из серых контейнеров, всхрапнул вентиляционной системой и тихо взрыкнул ровно гудящим мотором, не выходя из оффлайна. Недопитый, с топливом буквально на донышке, куб лежал рядом, почти касаясь фаланг расслабленных пальцев.  
— Ну вот, минус один, — хихикнул Вортекс.  
Командир бригады, тяжело опирающийся локтями на собственные колени, оторвался от собственных размышлений и поднял на него мрачноватый взгляд тёмно-оранжевого визора.  
— Не говори так, — низким и слегка сиплым от высокозаряженного голосом сказал он, отхлёбывая от куба.  
Вертолёт дёрнул винтами, разваливаясь на ангарных ящиках удобнее. Взгляд его посверкивающей оптики неприцельно блуждал по прямым, серо-стальным линиям ангара. Да, он понимал командира: их было здесь трое — только трое вместо привычных пяти. И всё-таки его мысли, подогретые энергоном, были далеки от колодца всех искр.  
— Не будь так суеверен, командир, — отмахнулся он. – Найдётся наш Бласт. А Свиндл… поди, и без нас живёт не горюет.  
Онслот промолчал. Может быть, и найдётся. Может быть, и не горюет. Но… "В сомкнутом кулаке — сила", — командиру гештальта было слишком тяжело забыть, насколько это было значимым, даже после десятка энергокубов.  
— Хорошо вообще, что мы-то нашлись, — продолжил Вортекс, откинув голову и разглядывая потолок ангара. – Да ещё и работёнка подобралась… Оплачиваемая, — ухмыльнулся он.  
Тягач угрюмо повёл головой. Несмотря ни на что, с таким аргументом ему трудно было не согласиться. Вортекс поистине умел находить плюсы в любой ситуации.  
— Не без этого.  
Вертолёт покосился на него и пожал плечом. Спорить с упрямством Онслота обычно могла только упёртость Броула, но тот сейчас был в глубоком оффлайне. Впрочем, спорить он, Вортекс, и не собирался: вот уж кто, а они с Бласт Оффом всегда стояли в сторонке, пока три остальные горячие головы решали все возникшие недоразумения.  
— Что-то, командир, тебе энергон уже не на пользу… — покачал головой он. – И — эх-ма, работа работой, а вот отдыхать тоже надо, — он длинно шорхнул выдыхаемым воздухом из вентсистемы.  
— Тебе мало? – Онслот коротко-выразительно качнул головой на мерцающие жёлтые кубы в углу.  
Вертолёт, глянув на кубы, задумчиво щёлкнул лопастями, сложив их ножницами по бокам. Поглядел на командира, на кубы и дохнул вентсистемой вторично.  
— Мало, — честно признался Вортекс. – Это ж что? – он кивнул на кубы. – Топливо. Жратва. Проц, конечно, туманит, но оно ведь это… — он пощёлкал пальцами. – Без элемента интерактивности! Э-ээх… — Вортекс закинул руки за голову, оперевшись на ящики, его визор подёрнулся мечтательностью. – Фемочек бы сюда… Колё-ёсных… — он ухмыльнулся разгулявшемуся воображению. Уж у кого, а у какого среднестатистического автобота-плоскостника, а тем более фемки, против него не было шанса. И эта разница в возможностях, на взгляд Вортекса, открывала соблазнительные перспективы…  
Мысли Онслота же, всё больше мрачневшего, пока вертолёт предавался мечтам вслух и про себя, потекли совсем по иному пути. Одна команда. Должная быть единой, _самодостаточной_. Вортекс был прав, абсолютно прав: энергон —это только малая часть… Но здесь уже был один “плоскостник”, как называли наземных ВВС, —и это был он сам. Это был достаточный признак, разве нет? Не думая больше, тягач глухо стукнул кубом о ящик, поглядев прямо на своего подчинённого.  
— Ну я колёсный, — он упёр широкие ладони в колени. – Тебе _мало_?  
Вортекс, уже было размечтавшийся о паре слабо попискивающих под ним фемочек, искрах во все стороны и смазке фонтаном, расширил оптику от удивления, фокусируясь со своих мыслей обратно на главу гештальта. Мечты мечтами, но вот от кого-кого, а от Онслота он такого предложения не ожидал…  
— Колёсный-то колёсный, но… — он оглядел мощную фигуру командира, по совместительству ракетного трейлера, который кроме всего прочего был его, Вортекса, аж на метр с лишним выше. И это не считая ракетных стволов, воинственно торчащих у тягача за спиной. Представить его попискивающим было несколько проблематично.  
— Я вижу: мало, — покивал мрачно Онслот, приняв его сомнение за отказ. – Ладно, проехали. Нету тебе фемок, винтокрылый, и не мечтай. Не в тех условиях мы.  
Вертолёт оторопел, щёлкнув по привычке лопастями, поднимая их веером, его оптика замерцала. Не в тех условиях, это верно, — но в других. И у этих других условий были, что закономерно, другие варианты. Вортекс посмотрел на куб в своих руках. И командир ошибался, если думал, что какие-то фемки могут соперничать с ним в чём-либо. Ну, кроме разве попискивания.  
— Ну почему ж сразу мало, — пробормотал он себе. А потом уже глянул на Онслота, сверкнул визором, заявил нахально: – Как с фемкой, с тобой бы в любом случае не вышло.  
Вертолёт оттолкнулся от своей груды ящиков, корпус шатануло вбок, но он опёрся на соседнюю, где сидел Онслот. А затем раздвинул маску на лице, открыто, демонстративно ухмыльнувшись командиру снизу вверх.  
— Почему? На роль нижнего не гожусь? – визор тягача сузился с каким-то самоедным сарказмом, пока он рассматривал широкую улыбку вертолёта, которую так часто можно было услышать в его словах, но так редко можно было увидеть на его лице. Из всей команды только Свиндл не считал нужным скрываться за боевой маской. Впрочем, и Свиндл же был тем, кто, потеряв команду, потеряет меньше всех. Онслот помнил это каждый орбитальный цикл с проигранной десептиконами битвы за Землю.  
— Не-а, — помотал головой Вортекс, бухая ладонью по квадратному зелёному плечу. – Ни одна из колёсных дохлячек игру в пяток киловатт не вынесет. Спалится! – он засмеялся заливисто, громко, качнулся, стукаясь невзначай грудиной о руку командира.  
Чтоб выяснить дальнейшее, Онслоту не нужны были уже прямые вопросы: он всегда действовал с места, мгновенно и решительно. Тягач посмотрел на своего веселящегося подчинённого — секунду, две, три, а потом его собственная маска разъехалась в пазы. Он с размаху откинул пару лишних ящиков и ударился корпусом в Вортекса, грубо и сильно целуя его. Вертолёт успел издать короткий смешок, прежде чем рот ему широко раздвинули: конструкция их масок не позволяла толком добраться до нижней части лица чему-либо постороннему, и Онслот компенсировал это напором, силой стыковки.  
Они оторвались друг от друга, и по губам трейлера прошла тяжёлая усмешка.  
— Ты выдашь и все десять, Вортекс, — он качнул головой на грудь вертолёта, где за толстой бронёй скрывался мощный генератор. Он залпом допил куб и тяжело кивнул, отставляя его в сторону. – Вот на это я и посмотрю, винтокрылый. Когда вернёмся. К своим. К нашей жизни, — он покачал головой.  
— Выдам, — ухмыльнулся Вортекс, машинально облизнувшись после поцелуя, и, разлегшись удобнее, похлопал командира по предплечью. – И вернёмся, куда мы денемся. А не вернёмся, так найдём новое… Но так, босс… — Вортекс, откинувшись на руку позади себя, стукнул легко кончиками пальцев по тёмно-зелёной броне, — а ты сам как, не хочешь проверить мои таланты? – пальцы прошлись одними фалангами сверху вниз. – На своих системах…  
Онслот медленно повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. По его губам мелькнула короткая, но уверенная улыбка. Вортекс снова давал взглянуть ему на проблему в другом диапазоне. И уж точно был не из тех, кто легко отказывается от команды, сколько бы их в ней не осталось...  
— Может, и хочу.  
— Может, это приблизит нас к цели — к нашему, верно? – ухмыльнулся вертолёт, мерцнув оптикой.  
Онслот прижал его к себе, блуждая взглядом по серым жестяным стенам за плечами своего солдата, между двумя линиями лопастей. Чужим стенам, которые не стоили и дюйма спины его солдата. Как и весь этот проклятый белковый мир, который не стоил и одной части его команды.  
— Верно, — тихо сказал он, слушая лёгкие щелчки локальной трансформации, звуки раздвигающихся панелей — своих и чужих.  
Разряды, потрескивающие между двумя наборами гнёзд и переходников, готовых соединиться накоротко, высветили серые, синие и зелёные пластины обшивки. Два оранжевых визора отразились один в другом.  
Вортекс улыбнулся, кивнув, и их разъёмы состыковались.  
— Есть контакт, командир.

**

Их бригада, бригада боевиконов, была создана для сражения. Разорванные провода, искрящие разломы, хлещущее топливо, грязь и энергон, свист ракет и распускание взрывов. Всё это было их стихией. Они воевали на десятках планет, пролетели тысячи парсеков, уничтожили десятки тысяч жизней тех, кто стоял у них на пути.  
Теперь они были здесь, на этой вязкой белковой планете, и команда Онслота оставалась командой: они доказали это после всего, что случилось, как на поле боя, так и друг другу. Этот метод никогда не подводил — с той поры, как вышли со сборки составные части нового гештальта, не должен был подвести и впредь. Что бы ни случилось.  
Наверное, и это тоже люди называли уверенностью в завтрашнем дне.


End file.
